Recuerdame
by MCRG12
Summary: Maura solo quería que la recordara
1. Chapter 1

**Lamento mucho no haber terminado mi otra historia pero pase mucho tiempo sin computadora, y perdí el hilo de escritura que llevaba, espero poder retomarla pronto. Entonces tenía está loca idea en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y decidí hacer una historia de ella, espero me acompañen.**

 **Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TNT y de Tess.**

 **Cap1**

Las mañanas en la casa Rizzoli-Isles desde hace un año son un verdadero torbellino, desde que su hijo Noah había llegado a sus vidas hace poco más de un año Jane y Maura se han dedicado a hacer malabares entre su vida como madres y sus carreras pero las mañanas siempre es la parte más complicada del día debían tener todo listo y al pequeño Noah alimentado y vestido para cuándo llegara Angela pudieran marcharse sin ningún inconveniente. Hoy no había sido distinto, mientras Maura estaba tomando una ducha, Jane se encargaba de de vestir a su hijo, luego Maura se encargaba de amamantar a Noah mientras Jane se duchaba y preparaba algo para ellas desayunar.

"Ojala podamos cerrar hoy el caso" le comentó Maura a Jane mientras acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Noah. Tenían una semana detrás del asesino de un niño de apenas tres años y no habían logrado avanzar cada pista los había llevado a un callejón sin salida y todos en la estación de policía no podían esperar a conseguir al bastardo responsable del crimen.

"Sino lo hacemos creo que me volvería realmente loca" Jane puso el plato con el desayuno de Maura sobre el mostrador al tiempo que le daba un beso a su esposa y un beso en la frente al pequeño Noah.

"La verdad es que nunca había entendido a la gente que comente estos crímenes pero desde que tenemos a Noah lo entiendo menos" Maura había estado realmente afectada, al momento de hacer la autopsia tuvo una pequeña crisis que terminó por hacerla vomitar su almuerzo antes de poder componerse y armarse de valor para poder realizar su trabajo.

"Lo sé amor, estos crímenes no tienen ni pies ni cabeza" tomó a Noah que había terminado de los brazos de Maura "dejaría de hacer mi trabajo pero cada vez que ponemos a uno tras las rejas siento que estoy protegiendo a Noah" le hizo una mueca a su hijo ganándose una de sus risitas y luego lo puso en el piso para que caminara alrededor de ellas. Justo cuando Maura y Jane terminaron con su desayuno se abrió la puerta principal indicando la llegada de Angela.

"Na-na" el pequeño Noah ama a montones a su nana y apenas la ve sale corriendo tan rápido como sus piernitas de bebé se lo permiten hasta su nana.

"Hola mi pequeño angelito" lo saludó Angela recogiéndolo para cargarlo "Buenos días mi amores" le dio un beso a Jane y otro a Maura.

"Buenos días Angela" le respondió Maura mientras Jane le respondió con un abrazo.

"Vayan a terminar de arreglarse, yo me encargo de la cocina y de Noah" la espanto a ambas antes que se les hiciera tarde para el trabajo. Diez minutos después Maura bajo lista para irse a la estación no sin antes darle un montón de besos a su bebé y despedirse de su suegra.

"Voy a realizar una segunda autopsia hoy, tal vez pase algo por alto y no me di cuenta" le comentó Maura a Jane mientras iban en el auto camino a la estación.

"Sé que no fue fácil hacer la primera, si quieres que este ahí contigo solo llámame o mándame un mensaje y en menos de un minuto estoy a tu lado" le dijo Jane dándole un apretón a la mano de su esposa que estaba sobre la consola central del carro.

Era casi mediodía y Jane, Korsak y Frost aún no tenía un sospechoso, los tres estaban cansados pero decididos a conseguir respuestas, estaban tan distraídos que no escucharon la llegada del ascensor y el clic característico de los tacones de Maura contra el piso.

"Detectives, creo que conseguí algo" los tres se levantaron y se acercaron a Maura "realice una segunda autopsia y conseguí un vello que no pertenecía a la víctima estaba incrustado en su nariz, hicimos una prueba de ADN, indica que es de una mujer que está relacionada genéticamente con el niño sin embargo no está en el sistema, sé que no es mucho y que debía haberlo visto antes, no sé que me paso"

"Claro que es mucho, es mucho a comparación a lo que teníamos hace unos minutos" le respondió Korsak.

"Chicos vuelvo en un par de minutos, Maura acompáñame" caminaron hasta la sala de descanso "te conozco y sé que te estás culpando por no darte cuenta antes pero no es así, tú misma dijiste que estaba incrustado a cualquiera se le pudo haber pasado por alto"

"Pudimos resolver este caso hace días si lo hubiese encontrado cuando hice la primera autopsia" le respondió a Jane al borde de las lágrimas.

"Maura, nos guste o no así sucedieron las cosas" la abrazó para consolarla "y lamentablemente eso no va a devolvérselo a sus padres" estuvieron un par de minutos abrazadas y luego Jane ayudó a Maura a limpiarse la cara para que pudiesen volver al trabajo.

Jane y Korsak decidieron ir a entrevistar a la madre del niño nuevamente, sabían que el vello no pertenecía a la madre porque ella si estaba en el sistema y que era hija única y su madre tenía un par de años muerta pero tal vez podían conseguir las respuestas que tanto necesitaban.

"Sra. Cook sé que no es fácil pero pensamos que quien hizo esto está relacionado con genéticamente con usted o su ex esposo" Jane le dijo mientras estaba sentado en el porche de la casa de la mujer "si hay alguien que le parece o le ha parecido que tubo comportamientos sospechoso con sus hijos, puede decírnoslo"

"Mi cuñada siempre pensó que había engañado a su hermano y que mi bebé no era suyo pero nunca se comporto mal con Caleb" les dijo la mujer "y después de un tiempo se olvido de ello, mi e no era muy cercano a su familia así que no sé que más decirles"

"Lo que nos dijo ha sido de mucha ayuda señora" le dijo Korsak mientras se levantaba para marcharse con Jane.

"Hey Frost, necesito que me busques toda la información y la dirección de la hermana de Scott Cook" le pidió Jane a Frost mientras subía al auto de policía.

Veinte minutos después Jane y Korsak llegaron a la propiedad de Amanda Scott, tocaron a la puerta y se sorprendieron cuando los recibió Scott.

"Detectives, ¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí?" les pregunto el padre de su víctima.

"Necesitamos hablar con su hermana" le respondió Jane.

"Pasen por favor" los hizo pasar a la espaciosa casa "está arriba, voy a buscarla" Scott los dejo solos en la sala de estar, Jane se acercó a la chimenea a observar las fotos.

"¿No crees que tiene demasiadas fotos con su hermano?" Jane le cuestionó a Korsak.

"Si tal vez demasiadas" mientras le dijo mientras se acercaba a Jane para poder ver mejor las fotos, en ese mismo instante Amanda Cook se acercó lenta y sigilosamente a los dos detectives con un bate de hierro y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Jane en la cabeza enviándola al piso por el impacto, Korsak reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo desenfundo su arma y apunto a Amanda.

"Baja el bate ahora" Korsak podía ver que Scott venía bajando las escaleras "Scott Cook no te atrevas a dar ni un paso más"

"Amanda ¿qué demonios hiciste?" Le gritó a su hermana cuando vio Jane sin moverse en el piso.

"Lo hice por ti, por nosotros, ahora si podemos estar juntos" mientras Amanda estaba distraída Korsak logró quitarle el bate y voltearla sujetándole las manos a la espalda mientras sacaba las esposas, vio cuando Scott empezaba a moverse.

"Ni lo intentes" le dijo al tiempo que lo apuntaba con su arma.

"Solo quiero ayudar" le respondió.

"Si quieres ayudar llama a emergencias"

En diez minutos llegó una ambulancia y tres autos de policía, Korsak le entrego a dos oficiales a Amanda y Scott Cook, se dirigió hasta donde Jane era atendida por los paramédicos.

"¿Cómo esta ella? Les preguntó.

"Está sangrando, es grave debemos llevarla al hospital cuanto antes" le respondió uno de los paramédicos mientras empezaban a trasladar a Jane a una camilla hasta la ambulancias "puede venir con nosotros si quiere"

El trayecto desde la casa hasta el hospital de apenas ocho minutos se le hizo eterno a Korsak, cuando llegaron trasladaron a Jane a emergencias y a él lo dejaron en la sala de espera, y fue en ese momento que Korsak se percató que no había llamado aún a Maura. En ese momento prefería mil veces que al lo hubiesen golpeado en lugar de Jane, el no tenía familia que lo viera sufrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TNT y de Tess.**

 **Cap2.**

Korsak saco su teléfono para marcar el número de Maura y ese momento Frost estaba llamándolo.

"Korsak, ¿Qué sucedió? Hubo una llamada de emergencia de la dirección de Amanda Scott" le pregunto Frost sonando preocupado.

"Fuimos allí y a Amanda nos tendió un trampa, golpeó a Jane con un bate en la cabeza, estoy en el hospital con ella" Korsak se comenzó a pasear por medio de la sala de espera mientras hablaba "La están atendiendo y aún no se nada, justo iba a llamar a Maura"

"No la llames, yo voy a bajar hasta la morgue y hablar con ella, yo me encargo de llevarla al hospital" le dijo Frost.

"Ok, estamos en el Mass General" le informó al otro detective y con eso le puso fin a la llamada.

Mientras tanto en BPD Frost bajó en el ascensor hasta la morgue y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Maura, la doctora estaba ocupada leyendo un informe en su escritorio, tocó con los nudillos el marco de la puerta para anunciarse.

"Detective, pasa" le dijo Maura mientras levantaba la vista del trabajo que estaba realizando "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Ya tenemos a nuestra sospechosa" le dio Frost, él pensó que debía darle la buena noticia antes de dejar caer la bomba "pero durante el arresto Jane salió herida…" no pudo terminar de explicarle a Maura que había sucedido ya que esta lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué paso?" Maura le dijo tratando de mantener la calma pero fallando miserablemente.

"Amanda Cook, es la hermana de Scott, Jane y Korsak fueron hasta su casa a interrogarla y les tendió una emboscada, golpeó a Jane con un bate en la cabeza" Frost se acercó al escritorio de la doctora "no sé mucho más, Korsak está con ella en el hospital".

"Sabes si estaba consciente antes de que la trasladaran al hospital" le preguntó mientras recogía sus cosas para irse al hospital.

"No lo sé Maura, Korsak no me dio muchos detalle están en el Mass General" Frost salió con Maura de la oficina para irse cuanto antes al hospital.

Diez minutos después Frost y Maura entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a la sala de espera en el ala de emergencia para buscar a Korsak.

"¿Ya sabes algo de Jane?" le preguntó Maura apenas alcanzaron a Korsak que se encontraba sentado en las sillas que disponían en la pequeña sala de espera.

"Una enfermera me informó hace un par de minutos que la trasladaron a cirugía, Jane tiene un sangrado interno y hay que operar cuanto antes" Korsak les informó, en ese preciso momento Maura se derrumbó, sabía muy poco sobre el estado de Jane pero también sabía lo peligroso que es un derrame y el hecho de que requiriera cirugía solo la preocupaba más, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlo y con la ayuda de Frost se sentó en una de las sillas, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Habían pasado un par de horas sin noticias sobre Jane, Maura lo sentía como una eternidad cuando Korsak le dije que su esposa había quedado inconsciente tras el golpe la preocupación que sentía aumentó mucho más. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando entró en la sala de espera un doctor.

"Familiares de Jane Rizzoli" dijo apenas entró.

"Yo soy su esposa y ellos son sus compañeros detectives" le dijo Maura mientras los tres se ponían de pie.

"Bien, la cirugía salió bien y sin complicaciones" al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca del cirujano todos soltaron el aire que había estado conteniendo "sin embargo, la detective sufrió un derrame y tiene una gran conmoción cerebral y hasta que no despierte no podremos saber el alcance de sus lecciones"

"¿Cree que despertará pronto?" le pregunto Maura.

"Es complicado decirlo con certeza teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del golpe que recibió pero el hecho de que se haya atendido a tiempo la situación nos da esperanza más altas de recuperación" les explicó el doctor "mientras tanto usted como su esposa puede estar con ella en cuanto la trasladen a su habitación, yo mismo le pediré a una enfermera que venga por usted cuando le asignen la habitación"

"Gracias doctor" Maura espero hasta que el doctor salió de la sala "¿pueden quedarse aquí mientras llamo a Angela?" le preguntó a Korsak y a Frost

"Seguro Maura" le respondió Korsak.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, luego de haber hablado con su suegra, Maura seguía a una enfermera hasta la habitación donde habían trasladado a Jane, Korsak se había ido a la estación para empezar el interrogatorio de Amanda Cook mientras que Frost había decidido quedarse en caso de que Jane despertara o Maura necesitará algo.

Maura se quedo fuera de la habitación unos segundos preparándose mentalmente para la imagen de Jane que la esperaba del otro lado, no era la primera vez que Jane salía herida en el trabajo y sabía que no sería la última pero no se hacía más fácil ver a su esposa de esta manera. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Jane estaba en la cama del hospital inerte, su pecho subía y baja de manera constante y uniforme, a su lado la máquina que controla sus signos vitales pitaba al ritmo de su corazón, se acercó lentamente y se apoyo en el borde de la cama.

"Mi amor" le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la cara de su esposa "tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes rendirte, pelea por mi y por Noah por favor" le dijo Maura sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas y por fin dejando drenar todo la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Jane había resultado herida y aun no despertada, Maura se sentía al punto del colapso, estaba entre su casa al pendiente de Noah y el hospital esperando que su esposa despertara. Cuando se iba a su casa a ver a su hijo Angela se quedaba con Jane, incluso Constanza que apenas se había enterado del accidente había viajado a Boston se había estado rotando con su hija y con Angela para cuidar a su nieta y a su nuera.

Era mediodía cuando Maura llegó a su casa del hospital, se sentía exhausta tanto física con mentalmente, al abrir la puerta de su casa escucho las risitas de su hijo provenientes de la cocina se acercó lentamente y en silencio para no interrumpir a su madre y a su hijo, los observó un rato, sabía que estaba aún fuerte y de pie por su hijo.

"Mira Noah, mami llegó a casa" escuchó a su madre hablar con su hijo.

"Mami" Noah estiró sus brazos hacia su madre pidiéndole que lo recogiera.

"Hola mi bebé" abrazó a su hijo y le dio besos en su cabello "¿tú y la abuela se están divirtiendo verdad? Le preguntó a su hijo mientras Noah solo se reía.

"Sabes que mi nieto es un príncipe" le dijo Constanza mientras Maura dejaba a Noah en su silla para comer "¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital?

"Aún no hay cambios" Maura le dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello con frustración "solo quiero que despierte de una vez"

"Hija, sabes que Jane no se va a rendir tan fácil, ella sigue luchando por ti y por su pequeño, sé que es difícil pero debes tener paciencia" antes que Maura pudiese responderle a su madre sonó su teléfono.

"Hola Angela" respondió su teléfono "voy en camino" le respondió a su suegra cuando le terminó de hablar.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Constanza.

"Jane está despertando" le respondió Maura "Tengo que irme" le dio un beso a Noah y un abrazo a su madre.

"Ve que yo me encargo de todo aquí y llámame cuando sepas algo más"

Condujo lo más rápido posible al hospital y casi corrió por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de su esposa. Cuando entro vio a Angela parada junto a la cama de Jane, su suegra al escuchar abrirse la puerta, se volteó y al percatarse que era Maura, se aparto de la cama con una gran sonrisa en su cara y allí vio a Jane totalmente despierta.

"Jane" se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso a su esposa, al ver que Jane no respondía al beso se separo de ella y se paro correctamente "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?"

"¿Qué te pasa a ti Maura? ¿Por qué me besas?" le preguntó Jane alterada.

"Jane, esto no es gracioso. Tu esposa no se merece que la trates así después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días" Angela regaño a su hija.

"¿Mi qué? Le preguntó Jane.

"Ok, cálmate Jane. Voy a buscar a tu doctor" le dijo.

A los pocos minutos Maura volvió con el doctor.

"Hola de nuevo Jane" le dijo el doctor "parece que has olvidado algunas cosas, así que voy a hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

"julio de 2010" le respondió Jane. Al escuchar la respuesta de Jane, Maura confirmo lo que sospechaba, su esposa había perdido ocho años de recuerdos.

"Bien y ¿recuerdas como terminaste en el hospital? Le preguntó el doctor.

"Yo…" Jane frunció el ceño intentando recordar cómo había terminado en el hospital pero nada volvía a su cabeza "no lo recuerdo"

"Ok, voy a ordenar una tomografía pero es un hecho que parte de tus recuerdos ya no están"

Después que el doctor se fue la habitación se quedo en absoluto silencio las tres mujeres intentaban procesar lo que había sucedido.

 **OK, eso es todo por este capítulo. Estoy buscando a alguien que quiera revisar los capítulos antes de publicarlos, si están interesados escríbanme. La próxima publicación será después de Año Nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS.**

 **Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de TNT y de Tess.**

 **Cap3.**

Después de que las tres mujeres pasaran varios minutos en un silencio incómodo llegó una enfermera a buscara a Jane para llevarla a hacerle los estudios que había ordenado su médico. Justo después que la enfermera salió de la habitación con la detective Maura terminó de derrumbarse, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que su esposa no respondió a su beso salieron finalmente, se deslizó por la pared que tenía detrás de ella hasta que quedo sentada en el piso. Angela que pocas veces había visto a su nuera perder el control se movió desde el otro lado de la habitación y se agacho junto a Maura, la abrazó lo mejor que pudo desde la posición en la que se encontraban. No podía ni imaginarse la cantidad de dolor que estaba sintiendo la otra mujer, si bien no había perdido al amor de su vida no lo había recuperado por completo.

Después de varios minutos de llanto y sollozos incontrolables de Maura, comenzó a calmarse, respiró hondo varias veces, se separo un poco de Angela y se limpió un poco la cara.

"Lo siento Angela, no fue mi intención desmoronarme de esa manera" le dijo algo avergonzada a su suegra.

"Maura, por favor. Nadie espera que estés bien en todo momento, se que estas intentando ser fuerte por Noah y por Jane" le dijo mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse los rastros de su llanto "pero tampoco está bien que embotelles tus emociones, está bien dejarlo salir de vez en cuando"

"Lo sé, pensé cuando me dijiste que Jane estaba despertando que toda esta pesadilla de los últimos días había terminado, y sé que debo sentirme feliz de que este viva y lo mejor posible físicamente pero no es justo que no me recuerde" le dijo Maura mientras ambas se trasladaban a sentarse en el sofá que estaba en la habitación.

"Cariño, lo que tú y Jane tienen es sencillamente mágico y estoy segura que van a salir de ésta juntas, sé que es difícil ahora verlo así pero no me cabe la menor duda" Angela le tomo la mano y le dio un apretón reconfortante "confía en ti y en el amor que sientes por Jane y lo demás lo van a ir solucionando poco a poco con el paso de los días, ya verás"

"Gracias Angela, la verdad no se qué sería de mi en este momento sin tu apoyo y el de mi madre" le respondió al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Una hora más tarde se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Jane en la silla de ruedas empujada por la enfermera y detrás de ellas el médico, después de ayudar a Jane a volver a su lugar en la cama el médico se sentó una silla y comenzó a hablar.

"Bien, la tomografía revelo que la corteza prefrontal de Jane está bastante inflamada lo que está causando la pérdida de memoria corto plazo, eso y una conmoción cerebral es lo que está afectando a Jane" le entregó los resultados a Maura "la conmoción en un par de días con el medicamento debe desaparecer por completo, en cuanto a la pérdida de memoria ya es un poco más complicado, en muchos casos al ir bajando la inflamación los recuerdos van volviendo lentamente, existen otros casos que a pesar de ya no presentar inflamación los recuerdos no vuelven" le explicó el doctor.

"¿Cómo podemos saber si Jane va a recuperar sus recuerdos?" Angela le preguntó al doctor.

"Lamentablemente Sra. Rizzoli eso no podemos saberlo, hay que esperar a que baje la inflamación y ver si comienza a volver, sin embargo, mi recomendación es que Jane vuelva a la rutina dentro de los límites razonables" el médico dijo la ultima parte viendo a Jane.

"¿Límites razonables?" Jane le pregunto. Maura mientras tanto permanecía en silencio, ella ya sabía a qué se refería.

"Para empezar no puedes volver a trabajar, no puedes salir sin compañía y no puedes realizar fuerzas excesivas" el doctor se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Maura y Angela "mañana puede irse a cas pero les recomiendo que le digan lo menos posible de sus vivencias para poder saber hasta qué punto su cerebro puede o no recuperar sus recuerdos" estrecho la mano de Maura y salió de la habitación.

"Bueno por lo menos puede irme pronto de aquí" bromeó Jane.

"Deja de ser una cabezota" le dijo Angela "ya tengo que irme y ustedes dos tienen cosas de que hablar, nos vemos mañana Jane" le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y un abrazo a Maura antes de salir. Maura se sentó en la silla que había utilizado el médico.

"Mira Jane, se que todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ti pero quiero ayudarte a recuperarte al cien por ciento pero eso es solo es si tu estas dispuesta a recuperarte" le dijo Maura.

"Maura por supuesto que quiero recuperarme" le dijo algo exasperada Jane "sé que mi reacción al beso no te la esperabas pero no se me ha olvidado todo lo que has hecho por mí, por lo menos los recuerdos que tengo"

"Vale, todo esto nos tomo por sorpresa" Maura suspiro "hay varias cosas que debes saber antes de que vuelvas a casa mañana"

"Bien dímelas, estoy preparada" le respondió Jane.

"A parte de estar casadas tenemos un hijo juntas, su nombre es Noah tiene poco más de un año" Maura se detuvo a medir la reacción de Jane a la noticia pero ant5es que pudiera continuar Jane la interrumpió.

"Espera, si mi madre y tú estaban aquí, ¿con quién esta Noah? Le preguntó Jane confundida.

"Con mi madre" le dijo Maura.

"Wooow, sí que perdí mis recuerdos, eso no lo esperaba" Jane no podía creer, en sus recuerdos Constanza ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por estar cerca de su hija adoptiva era un milagro que se encargará de cuidar a su nieto.

"Jane, muchas cosas son distintas a como las recuerdas" le explicó Maura "pero ya escuchaste al médico tengo que decirte lo menos posible"

"Está bien, creo que voy a tener muchas sorpresas en estos días" le dijo Jane medio en broma medio en serio.

"Estoy segura que sí" le dijo Maura.

Esa noche jane le dijo a Maura que se fuera casa con Noah y regresará por ella en la mañana, tardo mucho en convencerla pero al final lo logró, después que Maura se fue y se quedo sola en la habitación, Jane intento con todas sus fuerzas atraer algún recuerdo de su nueva vida pero anda vino a ella, suspiro frustrada y después de un rato se dio por vencida y se fue a dormir, sabía que tendría un largo día en la mañana.

Al día siguiente Maura llegó al hospital con una muda de ropa para que Jane se cambiará antes de irse, mientras ella se cambia Maura fue hasta la enfermería a retirar la receta para sus medicamentos. Luego de hablar con el doctor por ultimas vez y firmar los papelas del alta, Jane y Maura se fueron en el auto de la rubia a su casa.

"Aún vives en Beacon Hill" le comentó Jane.

"Vivimos" le refutó su esposa "Mi madre llevó a Noah a pasear, creí que era mejor que no te sobrecargaras" le informó mientras estacionaba su auto en la entrada de su casa, bajar las dos del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta, Maura se encargo de abrir la puerta mientras Jane observaba a su alrededor viendo que tanto había cambiado la casa, entró detrás de su esposa a la espaciosa casa y de inmediato se dio cuenta que definitivamente mucho había cambiado. Las paredes de la casa que normalmente estaban llenas de pinturas caras ahora le colgaban varias fotografías de la familia, de un bebé que asumió era su hijo y de ella junto a Maura.

"¿Ese es Noah?" le preguntó señalando a la foto del bebé.

"Si tenía unos cinco meses cuanto tomates esa foto" le informó le informó Maura mientras veía la foto con cariño.

"Es hermoso" le comentó Jane.

"Lo es" Maura siguió caminando y Jane la siguió hasta la sala de estar, muchas cosas habían cambiado allí también, ahora junto a el sillón había un caja de juguetes de Noah y en la cocina en estaba una sillita alta de bebe para alimentarlo "Mi madre me acaba de decir que en unos minutos va a volver con Noah, está bien si quieres descansar y verlo después"

"Creo que voy a esperarlos aquí" le dijo Jane, estaba ansiosa por ver por primera vez a Noah y cargarlo. No sabía realmente que esperar.

 **Entonces, eso es todo por este capítulo. Espero sigan disfrutando. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
